


Mengharem Biru

by gadogado27000



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadogado27000/pseuds/gadogado27000
Summary: Beberapa hari lagi, Kaito akan ulang tahun ke-15. Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len, dan Miku memikirkan apa hadiah urunan yang pantas untuk Kaito."K-KITA JADI HAREMNYA KAITO-SAN SEHARIAN PENUH!!"Mereka berlima jadi haremnya Kaito? Kira-kira bakal seperti apa, ya?
Kudos: 1





	Mengharem Biru

Suasana di kediaman Crypton sebenarnya seperti biasa, hanya saja ada yang berbeda hari ini. Mumpung Kaito sering pergi untuk jadwal rekaman, Meiko mengumpulkan Miku, Rin, Len, dan Luka di ruang tengah. Mereka berlima berkumpul dengan wajah serius. Tampaknya mereka sedang rapat hal kekeluargaan yang serius seperti bagaimana cara memotret komodo menyusui, tapi karena Kaito absen di rapat, sepertinya bukan, ya! Kira-kira kenapa, ya?

Ah, tentu saja karena 7 hari lagi Kaito ulang tahun ke-15!

Meiko sebagai ketua rapat berdiri di depan TV dengan kertas bertuliskan "Plan Ultah Kaito". Sekarang dia sedang mencatat hasil diskusi merek kue ulang tahun yang akan dipesan untuk Kaito. Karena Kaito suka es krim, maka kue ulang tahunnya adalah cake es krim! Cake es krim adalah kue tart yang terlihat seperti kue tart pada umumnya, tapi setelah dipotong, hawa-hawa dingin pun _wuss_ , bercampur dengan udara sekitar dan menjalari siapapun di dekatnya. Wah, segar … pasti rasanya lezat!

Jika kue sudah, berikutnya apa lagi, ya?

Bagaimana dengan dekorasi? Itu adalah perkara mudah. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka berlima, tinggal gantung beberapa hiasan kertas krep warna-warni yang digantung di langit-langit dan 6 balon berwarna biru-putih di ujung langit-langit seharusnya lebih dari cukup. Kaito bukan orang yang suka kemeriahan, lebih tepatnya, dia kurang terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang meriah. Meskipun sudah 15 tahun sejak kehadirannya sebagai penyanyi virtual, Kaito masih sering tampak terkejut ketika orang-orang menyorakinya di panggung. "Wah, meriah sekali, ya!" Itulah yang sering diucapkan Kaito saat hiruk-pikuk penonton menyambutnya. Meskipun begitu, Kaito senang. "Yang terpenting bukanlah keramaian, melainkan kekuatan dukungan dari orang-orang," itulah yang dikatakan Kaito pada Meiko di balik panggung. Meiko agak terkejut dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari Kaito sesudah meneguk air, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kamu benar, Kaito."

Kalau kue sudah, dekorasi sudah, apa lagi ya yang kurang?

Benar, hadiah!

"Jadi, ada saran untuk hadiah ultah si Kaito yang ganteng banget itu?" tanya Meiko.

Jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya masing-masing dari mereka memberikan hadiah kepada Kaito, kali ini mereka akan memberikan hadiah urunan yang jumlah hadiahnya cukup besar untuk Kaito. Bukan banyak, melainkan _besar_. Kaito lebih mementingkan kualitas daripada kuantitas, bukan. Jadi, sekarang mereka memikirkan seperti apa hadiah besar untuk Kaito yang totalnya 1,5 juta.

Rin mengangkat tangan sambil berseru, "Aku tahu! Dakimakura es krim segede gaban!"

"Dakimakura es krim??"

"Iya! Dakimakura tapi yang buka-bukaan adalah es krim!"

Meiko, Miku, dan Luka membayangkan es stik Pedel Pop yang bungkusnya dibuka. Keringat yang menetes dari balik bungkusannya pasti membuatnya terlihat cukup menggoda Kaito untuk memakannya. Sudah begitu, ukuran raksasa pula. Mantap pastinya. Rin dan Len mengetahui dakimakura es krim tersebut saat mereka jauh-jauh menyelam situs _deep web_ bersama. Yah, maklum mereka (selamanya) remaja yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan kadang suka jahil.

Len menggeleng kepala tanda tak setuju.

"Jangan, mending voucher Es Teler 88 sampai teler!"

Maksudnya Len adalah voucher es teler yang totalnya 1,5 juta rupiah sampai Kaito teler memakannya dalam sehari.

 _BRAK!_ Rin langsung menggebrak meja dan mulai mendebat Len.

"Dakimakura es krim! Kan bisa dipakai selamanya!!"

 _BRUOK!_ Len menggebrak meja sambil balas menatap Rin di sebelahnya.

"Voucher es teler, lah! Soalnya lebih berfaedah!!"

Len pun tidak kalah debatnya.

"Dakimakura!"

"Voucher es!"

"Daki!"

"Voucher!"

"Aduh, kalian berdua ini ada-ada saja!" Miku langsung menjewer telinga kanan Rin dan telinga kiri Len. "Seenggaknya kerjasama sedikit lah buat ultah Onii-chan!"

"Adududuh!!" Rin dan Len mengaduh-aduh.

"Kalau pada masa ini, waktu musim-musimnya game berbasis gacha, sudah jelas ITU!!" Ujar Miku sambil melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya seolah-olah menggenggam bola tak terlihat. "KITA BUAT GACHA ONII-CHAN LAKSEK!!"

Yang lainnya terkejut.

"HAH!? Maksudnya, uang itu dipakai buat gacha berbayar!?"

"Benar, tapi aku kasih jaminan kartu bintang 4 dalam 1 kali 10 tarikan!!" seru Miku bagaikan dirinya sendiri adalah dewa RNG. "… Tapi _dupe_ semua," bisiknya sampai tidak terdengar yang lain.

Akhir-akhir ini sedang ramai gim _Project Sekai_ , gim ritme yang mana mereka semua sebagai Virtual Singer muncul di gim tersebut. Kaito adalah salah satu pemain _Project Sekai_ , lho. Meskipun dia rajin memainkannya jika ada _event_ yang ada dirinya muncul di cerita _event_ , dia masih belum dapat kartu bintang 4 dirinya sendiri. Sudah 100 kali tarikan, dapatnya malah oshi orang lain. Kasihan.

"Waah, kalau begitu Kaito-nii pasti senang!" tanggap Len.

"Benar, itu! Selama ini Kaito-nii sudah koleksi kartu kita semua, tapi yang kurang tinggal dirinya sendiri!" timpal Rin.

Miku mengangguk-angguk senang karena sarannya disetujui. "Onii-chan pernah bilang ke aku kalau dia dihindari dirinya sendiri … aku jadi kasihan, makanya itu! Bagaimana, Onee-chan?"

Meiko meremas pulpen dan kertasnya.

"AKU NGGAK SETUJU!! Meskipun kamu dewa RNG sekalipun, Miku!" seru Meiko dengan nada agak membentak.

"EEEHH!?!?!?" Miku, Rin, dan Len terkejut. 

Luka memandang Meiko tenang, seolah-olah sudah paham arah pembicaraan Meiko akan ke mana. Meiko bukan orang yang membenci game, hanya saja dia kurang suka dengan game yang mana orang bisa menghabiskan kekayaannya demi gambar .PNG karakter kesukaannya. Itupun belum tentu dapat. Meiko pernah mengeluhkan soal itu pada Luka saat Luka menunjukkan ke Meiko kalau dia dapat kartu *4 Meiko WxS dengan kristal berbayar dalam sekali tarikan.

Merasa bersalah melihat raut muka Miku yang tegang, Meiko meminta maaf. "Ehem, maaf aku tiba-tiba membentak." Meiko memberikan ceramah dengan wajah lebih tenang. "Begini, ya, aku kurang setuju kalau hadiahnya kartu bermarga .PNG, habisnya, apa kalian nggak merasa kalau itu terlalu kecil untuk ulang tahunnya Kaito? Kaito itu sudah 15 tahun berjaya, setidaknya berikan yang lebih bermanfaat dari secuil gambar .PNG, dong! Selain itu, kalau misalnya Kaito dapat dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisa dia jadi makin lebih mementingkan gim daripada kita! Menurutku hikmah dia nggak dapat kartu bintang 4 itu supaya dia sadar kalau masih ada yang lebih penting daripada main gim, yaitu keluarganya! Kita kan keluarga!"

"………" Semuanya terdiam. Miku menunduk, memahami maksud perkataan Meiko. Meiko memang senior yang cukup tegas, apalagi kalau masalah keuangan dan kekeluargaan. Lebih tepatnya, kekeluargaan dulu baru keuangan.

"Kalau kamu, Luk?" Meiko mengoper ke Luka, berharap Luka bisa memberi saran kado yang lebih berfaedah.

Luka terkejut, tapi wajahnya agak malu-malu. "E-eh, i-itu … agak memalukan …" gumamnya sambil menunduk.

Memalukan? Memalukan seperti apa, ya? Luka memang sosok penyanyi virtual berparas menawan yang tampak keren dalam diamnya, namun sebenarnya Luka agak pemalu. "Pemalu", tapi bisa dibilang "kadang memikirkan hal yang memalukan, makanya malu" sih.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, toh ide lainnya juga pada stres begini!"

Merasa dapat angin, Luka langsung berseru, "K-KITA JADI HAREMNYA KAITO-SAN SEHARIAN PENUH!!"

"HAAAAAAHH!?!?!?"

Meiko dan yang lainnya terperanjat mendengar kata "harem". Haremnya Kaito? Berarti, Kaito akan dikelilingi oleh rasa cinta dari keluarganya, dong? Bukannya Kaito sudah disayangi oleh keluarganya selama ini? Ya, benar, tapi cinta ini bukanlah cinta dengan rasa kasih sayang keluarga, melainkan rasa cinta lawan jenis! Membayangkannya saja, membuat mereka semua jadi tersipu malu. Membayangkan peluk dan cium untuk Kaito … tapi bukan dalam rasa kekeluargaan melainkan dalam rasa kehareman.

"Bukannya kita semua sayang Kaito-san? M-menurutku jika kita jadi harem, akan lebih spesial, ya kan? Ini waktunya kita menunjukkan kasih sayang ke Kaito-san!"

"Iya juga sih …" gumam Miku sambil mengingat-ingat kebaikan Kaito. 

Miku sangat menghormati Kaito dan Meiko sebagai seniornya, tapi tidak segan meminta tolong pada mereka jika ada kesulitan. Biasanya Miku membelikan jajanan kecil sebagai imbalannya. Misalnya, waktu Miku pernah meminta tolong membetulkan lampu kamar pada Kaito. Sebagai imbalannya, Miku membelikan Kaito es krim Maknyom rasa coklat belgia. Kaito menerimanya dengan senang hati, kadang-kadang sampai mengelus-elus kepala Miku. Kaito memang orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Rin dan Len, sebagai cerminan, memikirkan perasaan mereka berdua pada Kaito. Kaito memang kakak yang sangat keren dan seru diajak main. Meskipun Rin dan Len kadang-kadang usil seperti menyembunyikan sempak bercorak es krim _cone_ kesayangan Kaito sehingga Kaito jengkel, Kaito tidak pernah membalas keusilan mereka padahal Rin dan Len sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau sempak mereka disembunyikan Kaito. Rin dan Len juga suka bermain-main dengan syalnya Kaito. Mereka merasakan kehangatan dari syal panjang biru Kaito, sama seperti pemiliknya.

Di sisi lain, Luka sebagai karakter dewasa tetap saja disebut adik oleh Kaito dan Meiko. Luka di mata orang lain adalah sosok yang anggun dan keren, namun sebenarnya pada saat awal-awal bertemu keluarganya, dia agak malu-malu. Dia merasa harus menjaga imej "keren", jadi agak khawatir jika imej kerennya hancur di depan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi, sejak mengetahui Kaito yang tidak hanya menunjukkan sisi keren namun juga sisi humorisnya, Luka pun mulai terbuka pada Kaito, kemudian Meiko dan yang lainnya.

Meiko sendiri juga merasakan bahwa selama ini dia menyayangi Kaito. Kaito adalah partner berharga Meiko, begitu juga sebaliknya. Meikolah yang paling tahu banyak tentang Kaito bahkan sejak masih prototipe. Suka dan duka dialami mereka bersama-sama. Kadang-kadang mereka pun berbagi rahasia. Meskipun Kaito sering menunjukkan sisi keren dan humorisnya nya di depan orang lain, Kaito juga terkadang ada waktunya sedih dan kecewa. Sisi emosi negatif inilah yang biasanya hanya Meiko yang tahu.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Luka, meminta persetujuan senior-seniornya.

"MUANTAAAPPP!!!" koor Meiko, Miku, Rin dan Len setuju.

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan menjadi haremnya Kaito! Luka, tolong jelaskan detailnya!" pinta Meiko, mempersilahkan Luka maju.

“Ah, sebentar, aku mau ke kamar untuk mengambilkan beberapa referensi!” izin Luka.

Luka berlari ke kamarnya sebentar, lalu kembali dengan menunjukkan beberapa buku novel ringannya yang bergenre harem, di antaranya adalah _OreImo_ dan _HenNeko_.

"Jadi, kita anggap Kaito-san adalah protagonisnya! Memang sih biasanya protagonis harem itu orangnya berkepribadian lembek dan cupu tapi anehnya tiba-tiba dia disukai gadis-gadis hanya karena dia baik … tapi Kaito-san berbeda! Kita sendiri sudah tahu, kan, karena selama bertahun-tahun ini kita bersama Kaito-san, kalau Kaito-san adalah orang yang lebih dari protagonis harem biasanya ...”

Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk setuju, walau masih agak terheran-heran dengan semangat Luka.

“Nah, kalau di cerita dengan genre harem, biasanya karakter gadis-gadisnya punya ciri-ciri dan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda!”

Tiba-tiba Meiko mengangkat tangan dengan ekspresi canggung.

“Anu … Luka?”

“Iya, Meiko-san?”

“Aku baru tahu kamu suka baca yang begini juga …”

“Ah, i-itu … maaf …” 

Luka agak tersipu dan panik. Sebenarnya selama ini, di mata saudara-saudaranya Luka terlihat anggun membaca buku bacaan seperti novel dan majalah, tapi jika di kamarnya sendiri Luka haha-hihi membaca bacaan populer seperti novel ringan atau komik. Bukannya Luka tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lainnya, hanya saja Luka tidak merasa harus menunjukkannya. Tidak heran, yang lainnya heran saat Luka bersemangat membicarakan genre harem, genre yang biasanya hanya bersifat hiburan semata ini.

Meiko berusaha menenangkan Luka. “Ya, tapi nggak apa-apa, kok! Cuma aku baru tahu aja! Yah, kamu sendiri juga usia dewasa kan ya, hahaha … wajar saja, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ditutupi banget, kok! Toh aku sendiri, yaa, kadang baca komik yang isinya cewek-cewek memperebutkan cowok begitu …”

“Iya! Padahal aku juga nonton anime yang genre harem!” timpal Miku dengan bangganya. 

Luka terkejut. Meiko tidak kalah terkejutnya.

“LHO, MIKU! KAMU JUGA!?” 

“Lho kenapa? Itu kan rating 15 tahun ke atas, aku sendiri selamanya 16, harusnya boleh kan! Len dan Rin yang selamanya 14 malah nonton juga, kok!” tunjuk Miku ke Rin dan Len. 

Yang ditunjuk pun terkejut. Meiko makin terkejut. 

“M-Miku-nee kok bilang-bilang sih!” Len protes karena rahasianya yang ke-101 terkuak. Rin juga menatap Miku jengkel.

“Habisnya, kemarin kalian ngadu ke Onee-chan kalau aku habis minum susu coklatnya!”

Kemarin sore, tanpa sepengetahuan Meiko yang sedang ke dapur sebentar, Miku diam-diam menyeruput susu coklat Meiko yang ditaruh di atas meja ruang tengah. Kenapa Miku melakukannya? Karena dia mau susu coklat tapi malas bikinnya. Hal tersebut ketahuan oleh Rin dan Len di belakangnya, lalu diadukan ke Meiko. Meiko pun menjewer Miku. Hal tersebut masih membekas pada Miku sampai berniat balas dendam.

Mengetahui bahwa Miku bahkan Rin dan Len pernah menonton anime harem, Meiko memijit-mijit dahinya. Memang sih yang bergenre harem tidak selamanya _ecchi_ , tapi biasanya genre harem itu kan ada bumbu adegan _ecchi_ sebagai _fanservice_ . Makanya, ratingnya 15 tahun ke atas. Meskipun disebut 15 tahun ke atas pun, sebenarnya remaja masih kurang pantas mengonsumsi genre _ecchi_. Buktinya, jam tayangnya adalah dini hari, waktu orang dewasa masih bangun-bangunnya.

“Haduh … inilah pentingnya pengawasan orangtua …” ujar Meiko pada para pembaca.

“T-tenang saja Meiko-nee! Aku nontonnya cuma sekilas-kilas dan yang ada sinar dewanya, kok!” Rin membela diri.

“Aku nonton yang ada plot-nya kok!” Len tidak kalah membela diri. “Tapi tanpa sinar dewa, mueheuhuehuehuheuh,” batin Len.

“S-sudah, sudah …” Luka berusaha mengembalikan topik. “Pokoknya, kita semua seenggaknya sudah tahu kan seperti apa gambaran gadis-gadis harem itu?”

“Paham!” seru Miku, Rin, dan Len serempak.

“Iya, sih …” jawab Meiko dengan agak kurang yakin karena dia tidak banyak membaca komik yang bergenre harem. Dia cuma membaca satu, kebetulan membacanya di perpustakaan karena agak tertarik dengan gambar laki-laki di kovernya yang seperti Kaito.

“Berarti, kita harus bagi-bagi peran!” ujar Luka.

Semuanya pun membaca-baca novel ringan Luka sambil berpikir. Ada banyak jenis gadis yang umum ditampilkan di cerita bergenre harem. Peran mereka bermacam-macam, seperti kakaknya, adiknya, temannya sejak kecil, teman sekelasnya, kakak kelasnya, adik kelasnya, gurunya, _maid_ -nya (baca: pembantunya), dan nya-nya-nya si protagonis. Sifat-sifat pun bermacam-macam, seperti _deredere_ , _tsundere_ , _kuudere_ , _yandere_ , _koakuma_ , sadistis, masokis, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya banyak.

“Sepertinya aku cocok jadi _kuudere_ … gadis _kuudere_ populer yang susah didekati oleh orang-orang, tapi bisa akrab dengan protagonis dengan gampangnya,” gumam Luka sambil membayangkan dirinya yang biasa disebut-sebut keren dan anggun. Luka memang pendiam, sih. Jadi, menjadi sosok kuudere bukanlah perkara yang susah baginya.

“Hmm …” Meiko menggumam sambil membolak-balik bukunya Luka. Tiba-tiba dia berseru, “Oh iya, ya! Aku kan bisa jadi onee-san yang ngomong ‘ara-ara’ itu! Karena merah adalah warna yang berani, aku jadi yang sadis deh! Muahahaha!”

Len baru menyadari sesuatu. “Tunggu! Aku kan cowok!” Benar, dia menyadari kalau dirinya cowok. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi haremnya Kaito?

"Ah gampang kok, Len! Kamu _crossdress_ aja!" ujar Rin dengan entengnya. Dia pikir, Len dengan paras remaja _shota_ memang cocok dengan pakaian gadis lolita atau pembantu. Selain itu Len kan serupa dengan Rin. Pasti imut.

"LHO, KOK!?"

Len menoleh ke Meiko, minta pembelaan. Meiko mengangguk-angguk sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Berikutnya, Len menoleh ke Miku. Miku senyam-senyum sambil membayangkan dirinya mendandani rambut Len.

Terakhir, Len menatap Luka di depannya. Luka tersenyum manis atau sadis seolah-olah berucap, "Berjuanglah, Len!"

 _Kenapa mereka semua setuju!?_ Batin Len sambil merinding.

"Ayolah Len~ ini kan demi Kaito-nii!"

"Iya! Onii-chan pasti suka, kok!"

"Len, tolong ya!"

"Len-kun …"

Melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Rin dan yang lain, Len pun menunduk pasrah. 

"I-iya, deh …"

"HOREEEE!!" sorak semuanya kecuali Len.

"Len-kun, kamu jadi _tsundere_ saja! Pura-pura nggak mau pakai baju cewek tapi sebenarnya mau demi Kaito-san!" ujar Luka dengan semangat.

 _AKU_ EMANG _NGGAK MAU!!!_ Sungut Len dalam hati. 

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya bagi Len untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Kaito dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Berikutnya aku! Aku mau jadi _imouto_ yang _deredere_! Soalnya aku suka lengket sama Kaito-nii!" seru Rin.

"Eeh!? Aku dong! Aku mau jadi _imouto_ yang _deredere_!!" protes Miku.

"Lhoo!? Aku dong, yang lebih muda kan biasanya _deredere_!!"

"Tapi biasanya aku kan manggil dia 'onii-chan', jadi aku lebih pantas!"

 _CTAR! CTAR!_ Ini bukan efek suara orang sadis asik mencambuk-cambuk orang masokis, lho ya. Ini efek suara petir-petir di antara adu tatapnya Miku dan Rin.

"Nggak mau! Aku duluan yang mau, salah sendiri Miku-nee telat!"

"APA!? Kamu mana bisa jadi _imouto deredere_ , orang kamu sendiri nggak bisa masak bekal untuk Onii-chan dengan becus!"

Mengapa Rin dan Miku rebutan peran sampai segitunya? Karena di antara peran-peran _heroine_ kisah harem, salah satu peran yang disukai banyak pemuja makhluk gepeng adalah adik perempuan yang _deredere_. Tidak hanya genre harem, genre apapun yang ada adik perempuannya biasanya menunjukkan adik perempuan yang sangat menyayangi sang kakak. Mereka biasanya digambarkan sebagai sosok yang rajin beres-beres rumah (karena orangtuanya hilang entah ke mana, meninggal kah, kerja di luar negeri kah), rajin memasak, rajin membangunkan sang kakak, dan rajin-rajin lainnya. Tentu saja, mereka adalah sosok yang biasanya digambarkan manja. Miku dan Rin merasa sangat cocok dengan peran itu.

"Waduh, suasana memanas. Gimana, nih, Pak Ustadz?" keluh Len ke Meiko.

"Hadeh, jadi rebutan Ranger Merah …" gumam Pak Ustadz alias Meiko sambil memijit-mijit jidatnya lagi.

"Sudah, sudah!" Luka melerai kedua pihak yang rebutan Ranger Merah tersebut. "Kan masih banyak peran-peran lain, jadi tenang saja!"

Sebenarnya, Luka memiliki pengalaman bermain _galge_ dengan variasi _heroine_ juga, jadi dia memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas tentang berbagai macam gadis harem. Bahkan, Luka bisa mengetahui sifat _heroine_ tersebut hanya dengan melihat penampilan rambutnya. Tentu saja, Luka juga merahasiakan ini dari yang lain.

"Tapi …"

Miku dan Rin tidak jadi protes karena aura sadis dari Meiko yang melirik mereka berdua. Wah, tampaknya Meiko sudah latihan jadi sadis duluan, ya.

Akhirnya, dengan saran Len, Miku dan Rin gunting-batu-kertas. Miku batu-batu-batu, Rin gunting-gunting-gunting. Lho. Cepat juga, ya.

"Yeey! Aku jadi _imouto deredere_!!" seru Miku kegirangan.

"Haduuh … aku jadi apa, dong, Luka-nee?" tanya Rin kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu jadi _maid_ yang masokis?" jawab Luka cepat.

"APPAAAAHHH!?!?!?" pekik Rin dengan _zoom-in_ ke wajahnya ala sinetron.

Di antara peran-peran lain, kenapa Luka langsung menjawab itu, ya? Mana tidak ada pikir-pikirnya, lagi!

"Karena Meiko-san yang sadis, harusnya ada peran masokis juga dalam harem ini. Selain itu, dalam harem, peran _maid_ sangat diperlukan. Mereka biasanya menuruti kata protagonis bahkan dalam permintaan aneh-aneh sekalipun, seperti memasak tumis jengkol pete atau lari-lari dengan rok mini di taman, ah, rasa malu dan senang bisa melayani sang protagonis menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan seru pada _maid_ ," jelas Luka panjang lebar dengan wajah datar sedatar papan cucian. Auranya terasa berbeda dari aura malu-malu yang tadi ditunjukkan Luka. 

Meiko, Len, Rin, dan Miku terperanjat mendengar ucapan Luka yang sedetail itu menjelaskan pada anak yang selamanya 14 tahun.

Meiko dengan agak tergesa langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Luka ke pojokan ruang tengah.

"L-Lukaaa! Kamu ini apa-apaan, sih ngomong begitu di depan anak kecil!?" bisik Meiko.

"Meiko-san, aku ini sekalian latihan jadi gadis _kuudere_ yang juga tidak bisa baca suasana," bisik Luka datar. 

Padahal dalam hatinya Luka mau pingsan dalam rasa malu karena sudah merasa terlalu banyak menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada yang lain.

"A-aduh, tapi masak istilahnya 'masokis' sih!? Rin kan masih 14! Yah … selamanya 14 sih."

"Tapi Meiko-san, ini nggak seperti anak-anak remaja masih nggak tahu istilah-istilah itu, bukan? Buktinya, Rin-chan tadi membicarakan soal _dakimakura_ dan pernah menonton anime harem."

"I-iya juga, sih …"

Luka dan Meiko kembali ke tempat rapat.

"Rin-chan, setuju ya?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, deh …" jawab Rin pasrah.

Meiko kembali mengambil pulpen dan kertas "Plan Ultah Kaito", kemudian kembali mencatat.

"Oke, berarti sepakat ya! Aku jadi _onee-san_ sadis, Miku jadi _imouto_ _deredere_ , Rin jadi _maid_ masokis, Len jadi _crossdresser tsundere_ , Luka jadi _kuudere_ populer …" ketika baru selesai mencatat, Meiko jadi teringat soal uang anggaran untuk hadiah urunan. 

"Lah, berarti nggak jadi beli-beli?"

Semuanya terdiam.

Oh, iya juga ya. Mereka keasyikan membicarakan harem untuk Kaito sampai lupa soal hadiah yang bentuk barang.

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk memberikan hadiah sendiri-sendiri seperti tahun kemarin.

Kira-kira bagaimana hasil dari rencana mereka, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita saksikan di _chapter_ berikutnya?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 15TH ANNIVERSARY KAITO GANTENGKU AAAAAAHH KAITO GANTENG SEKALI!!!
> 
> Biasanya sih aku bikin fanart tapi aku malah kepikiran bikin fanfic … itupun bersambung huhu … semoga cepat kelar!
> 
> Oh iya, ini berdasarkan fancomic sendiri yang judulnya "Hadiah Urunan".


End file.
